


Daydream Believer

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2010 bsg_pornbattle, prompt <i>Boner in CIC</i>, but just now getting around to archiving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal, prompt was _Boner in CIC_.

While skillfully portraying a keen interest in the flight drill - raising a seemingly concentrated gaze to the blinking representations of Viper formations on the overhead dradis, turning an apparently attentive ear as the pilot's voices crackled through the air in CIC - the admiral's focus was, in fact, on the president. 

Laura Roslin stood leaning over the lighted console opposite him, supporting her weight on her forearms. The soft up-light suffused the hair framing her face with a fiery glow, accentuated the fine lines around her eyes, deepened the shadow in the cleft between her breasts. 

_'How many times have I fantasized about frakking her just like that?'_ Bill silently wondered, lifted unseeing eyes to the screen above him as erotic images flooded his mind and blood rushed to his cock.

_He stood transfixed as Laura flashed him a knowing smile, licked her lips and surreptitiously lowered the neckline of her tightly fitted white shirt, exposing the swell of her breasts and a hint of the lacy bra from which the firm flesh overflowed._

Bill took a deep breath, shook his head in an attempt to clear it of the lurid thoughts and casually clasped his hands in front of him to cover the slight bulge in his pants. Sweeping his gaze around CIC, he was relieved to see his crew dutifully attending their stations. He began to relax in the buzz of activity around him when he made the mistake of looking in the president's direction.

Laura tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and cocked a hip in shifting her weight. The action immediately drew Bill's attention and ripped him from reality.

_He was behind her, fingers skimming the soft skin of her thighs as he lifted her skirt to expose her bare ass. He placed a hand flat on her back, wrapped the other around his shaft and pushed the fat head of his cock through her slick folds and into the heat of her body. He held her still when she tried to push back and take more of him in, frakked her with the swollen tip of his dick until she begged for more ..._

When a burst of excited pilot chatter pierced through the bubble of his imagination to reach his consciousness, Bill was surprised to find that he'd moved around the console and was standing very near the object of his ill-timed fantasy. Uncomfortably - and potentially embarrassingly - hard, he grabbed onto the lip of the table with both hands, tried to ground himself. Laura's closeness, however, her scent - rising to fill his nostrils - served to undermine any attempts at control.

_She moaned, long and low, when he dug his fingers into her hips, filled her with his rock-hard length in one powerful thrust. He told her how good she felt around him - 'So tight ... hot ... wet' - as he pounded into her body, his balls slapping against in her in rhythm with each frantic stab of his cock. 'Harder, Bill,' Laura pleaded, pushed up on her hands and arched her back over the console, pressing her ass into his movements. She came with a shout as Bill recklessly banged into her, her cries hastening his own orgasm - 'Bill, yesss, Bill ... Bill -'_

"Bill?"

He startled at her touch, jerked his head up, met the concerned look on Laura's face through the fog of his arousal.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, flexed her fingers where they rested on his arm.

Bill's dick jumped, his hard-on straining against the confining fabric of his trousers.

"Madame President," he croaked, straightened and began propelling Laura towards an exit with a hand to her back. "A word, please?"

As soon as they crossed over the threshold from CIC, Bill tugged Laura into an embrace, covered her mouth with his in a heated kiss, gripped the cheeks of her ass and ground his erection into her belly. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, matched the frenzied movement of his lips and tongue as he forced her backward to the center of the room. When the edge of the plot table halted their progress, Bill broke from the kiss abruptly, stepped back from Laura and spun her around, placed her hands on the opaque surface in front of her.

"Bill - " she panted over her shoulder.

"Pull your skirt up," he ordered gruffly, unfastened his pants and withdrew his cock as she hastily complied. "The map room's gonna hafta do," he grunted and yanked her panties down to her knees.


End file.
